Asteria
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Ella había formado parte de la familia Greengrass, tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, había quedado en el olvido, en la profundidad de un obscuro pasado que nadie quería recordar.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Esto es producto de un Crepy Pasta que leí hace tiempo, cuando aun tenía internet :c y me gustaba espantarme por las noches cuando no encontraba nada que hacer. No recuerdo exactamente como se llamaba el Crepy, por lo que no lo pude encontrar para ponerles el link como referencia. Así que lo siento y no sé si tomar la idea de un Crepy cuente como plagio, pero por si las dudas, la idea no es mía. El Crepy tiene un mejor efecto, que esta tontería que he escrito por culpa del aburrimiento. Aunque claro, si leen esto primero, el crepy pierde su elemento sorpresa. Y ya mejor no les digo más.**

**¡Disfruten y no me lancen muchos tomatazos!**

* * *

******Asteria**

Nuevamente hace frío. No lo puedo explicar. Solo sé que tengo frío y muchas ganas de llorar. Siento miedo, pero solo me acurruco más en la cama, porque desde hace varios meses que mamá y papá no me hacen caso. No lo entiendo. No entiendo porque me dejaron de querer. Daphne tampoco me quiere más. Me ignora y pasa todo el tiempo jugando con Astoria. Ella es mala. Astoria es mala. Es igualita a mí, pero mala. Astoria no me ignora como papá, mamá o Daphne; pero cuando me mira se pone a llorar para llamar la atención de todos. Y todos le ponen atención a ella y se olvidan de mí.

Astoria quiere solo llamar la atención. Y me molesta que se la den, porque a mi me ignoran. Antes no era así. A Astoria y a mí nos querían igual. Dormíamos en la misma habitación y nos compraban siempre las mismas cosas. Ahora mamá y papá me han mandado a dormir sola, a otra habitación fea y desde hace mucho que traigo puesto el mismo vestido. Además, nuestro padrino Lucius nos llenaba siempre de besos a ambas. Ahora, cuando viene, solo besa y abraza a Astoria. A mí me ignora.

El frío sigue y me gustaría volver a la habitación de antes, aunque sea con la tonta de Astoria, pero mi cama ya no está ahí. Hace unas noches fui con papá y mamá para dormir más calentita, pero no me hicieron caso ni espacio. Terminé regresando a mi cuarto. No entiendo porque no me quieren más. Me siento triste. Quiero llorar.

No puedo más. Lloro. Lloro intentando no hacer mucho ruido. A mí no me gusta llamar la atención como a Astoria. Además, cuando lloro muy alto los perros se ponen a aullar y me dan miedo. No me gusta que los perros aúllen. No me gustan los perros, prefiero los gatos. Tío Lucius nos regaló uno en navidad y creo que ahora él es el único que me hace caso. Me siento sola.

El otro día mis hermanas y mis amigos estaban jugando y no me invitaron a jugar. De Pansy no me extraña, porque ella nunca me ha querido. De mis hermanas se me hizo raro, pero comienzo a hacerme a la idea de que tampoco me quieren. ¿Pero Draco y Theo? Ellos siempre habían sido lindos conmigo. Theo siempre me daba dulces y Draco me defendía de Vincent y Gregory. Pero ahora los dulces son para Daphne y Draco no se despega de Astoria. Me molesta.

¡Astoria siempre ha sabido que yo quiero a Draco! ¡Y Draco también me quiere! O me quería... Ya no lo sé. Ya no sé nada. No entiendo nada. Todo parece una pesadilla. Pero no logro despertar. Duermo y despierto y todo sigue igual. El frío me está calando los huesos. Odio esta habitación. Odio esta cama. Me siento cansada, pero no puedo dormir. Tengo mucho frío.

El frío hace que me duela mucho la cabeza. Hace tiempo, cuando mis papás, hermanos y demás me querían, me golpeé muy fuerte. Recuerdo ese día. Mis hermanas y yo jugábamos a las escondidas. Daphne contaba y Astoria y yo nos separamos. Siempre he sido más inteligente que ella para escoger lugares. Bajé a donde papá guarda los vinos y otras cosas. Sin embargo, tuve problemas al quererme ocultar y unas botellas se me cayeron encima cuando choqué contra las cosas esas donde está acomodadas. Unas me golpearon y me dolió. Por unos segundos sentí dolor, no veía nada, pero luego todo regresó a la normalidad.

Las botellas se rompieron y el vino se esparció por el suelo, pero aun con el ruido ni Daphne ni nadie me descubrió. Se tardó tanto que yo sola terminé saliendo de mi escondite. Creo que ahora entiendo porque ya no me quieren. Rompí las botellas de papá. Por eso papá está enojado. Y mis hermanas están celosas de que yo sea mejor jugando. Así que creo que solo me están castigando.

Me siento triste. No puedo detener el llanto. Me duele que ya no me quieran. Me duele que ya no me tomen en cuenta. ¿Tan malo es lo que hice? Astoria ha roto cosas también y jamás la han castigo así. Astoria baila ballet como Daphne y yo jamás podremos y no por eso le dejamos de hablar. No lo entiendo.

Con forme los días pasan comienzo a acostumbrarme. Es como ese juego de "la ley del hielo" que un día le hicimos a Pansy. Aunque a lo que no me acostumbro es que Draco pase tanto tiempo con Astoria. El otro dio la muy tonta le dio un beso en la mejilla. Me enojé tanto que tiré de su cabello. Pero todo fue peor, porque ella se puso a llorar y Draco la abrazó. Incluso le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla. No les importó que estuviera ahí. Me ignorando...

De tanto llorar me ha comenzado a dar sueño. Creo que dormiré aunque haga frío. Todo está tan oscuro, cada vez más... Aunque no quiero seguir esa luz.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Me merezco algún Crucio, Sectusempra o basta con el Avada?**

**********sé que no es mucho y que la verdad no tiene mucho sentido, pero es algo que salió de mi cabeza e igual lo quería compartir con ustedes.**

**Si alguien reconoce el crepy de la niña que muerta del Crepy, por favor díganme como se llama o si tienen el link para editar y ponerlo en el comentario del inicio D: así hago el Disclaimer y de paso los otros pueden leer el Crepy antes.**

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer! ¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
